


Will You Fall with Me?

by cheerilyEerie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, a drabble?, frickin short, i posted this on tumblr last year, it's just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/pseuds/cheerilyEerie
Summary: One night in bed, Corrin finds out that Odin's a tease.





	Will You Fall with Me?

“Lo, the Goddess lives among us and I, her most loyal servant, am at her beck and call.” Odin monologued in the softest voice she’d ever heard from him  
  
His fingers gently brushed over her blushing cheek, his hazel eyes fixated on her crimson red ones. She wanted to pull or swat his hand away, but her body shook with a longing so discreet that she hardly understood what was happening to herself.

Her lips parted as she prepared to speak, but his thumb over her lower lip stole the breath from her. The flush upon her face burned brighter against her pale skin, her attention completely on him.  
  
“Glorious beauty, not of this earth… Forgive me for my bold advances. These hands ever crave greater magic, greater power to oppose our enemies… but, more than that, the power to protect those we care about.  
  
"Is not Love the most powerful form of magic imaginable?” he whispered, leaning closer to press his forehead to hers with eyes half-lidded, “Once infected by this most holiest of spells, one simply craves more of it to the point of addiction.”  
  
His lips ghosted over hers, brushing against them purposefully with each quiet word between them.  
  
She breathed as slowly and quietly as her lungs would allow, her sense of hearing enhanced in the dim silence of the room. His voice was like music, melodic and overly-pleasing to hear.   
  
She leaned closer, tilting her head with the intention of closing the minuscule distance separating their lips. He, however, leaned back, avoiding the attempt to quiet him.  
  
“My Lady wears her heart on her sleeve” He chuckled knowingly, dragging his index finger from the outer edge of her eye to her jawline in intrigue, “and desire in her eyes.”  
  
“The darkest cavern within my soul responds,  _screams_  to envelop you, and make you mine. Magical restraints have failed me; there is no more light to keep the Dark at bay.” Wild, hazy eyes focused on her, “A never-ending abyss awaits.  
  
"Will you fall with me?” 


End file.
